Star Trek Alliance
The Star Trek Alliance is a collection of everything Star Trek among four galaxies that are comprised of different eras and alternate realities. It was founded by a bunch of fans of the Star Trek series and wish to bring this franchise to life. There are some parts of the Alliance that don't have any currencies because many believed in self-betterment, self-enlightenment, and self- improvement, and self-enrichment. Others however, prefer the power of greed and use gold pressed latinum as a form of currency. Other times it could be credits. Now though, they are at war with the Star Wars Federation. History There were many Star Trek fans back on Earth in the OldVerse that wanted to use Star Trek technology and ships along with using the Cosmetica Machine in order to become the races of that series. Unfortunately, the United Nations Dominion has been charging the most ridiculous fees to all the people that try to use such things and become such races. There were some that were so desperate that they try to escape from the UND in order to play their little adventures onboard their own USS Enterprise. Yet the law always catches up to them and detained them. But around 2035, when all hope was slowly crumbling away, strange e-mails have approach the Star Trek fans with instructions on creating ships and the Stellar Missiles among the fans. Four groups of Star Trek fans created these ships and their own missiles with all of them meeting together and make not just one, but four galaxies that are in close proximity to each other. Almost on top of each other. Here, all the Star Trek fans are free to explore and play out their adventures while also going to where no man has boldly gone before. People head out across these four galaxies and make new discoveries while also making diplomatic ties with other civilizations. But around 2038, they met their most deadliest of adversaries; Star Wars fans. The fans of Star Wars weren't exactly in good terms with those who are a fan of Star Trek and tensions between them have been rising since before the discovery of the NewVerse. They come across the Star Wars Federation and their Star Wars based technology, races, and the four galaxies that they have. Six months before the founding of the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, there was a tense war between the two faction that took place in different parts of the NewVerse that ended-up dragging the other factions into many wars. That is when John Marshall, founder of the W.A.R. Assembly stepped up against such chaos between them all. With that, both the Star Trek and Star Wars people will only fight on the W.A.R. Assembly's terms and where to fight. This has gone well for many years, but all that changed around 2121 when the W.A.R. Assembly was completely obliterated. Thus a tense war between Star Wars and Star Trek continues while also having to deal with all other factions in the Fandom Wars. Economy The economy of the Star Trek Alliance is a bit of a mix. There are some members of the alliance such as the United Federation of Planets that use the New World Economy, as in no money. Instead, they focus on self-enhancement. Many of the other factions later adapt to this philosophy to better improve themselves. Yet they do trade with friendlier powers and organizations across the NewVerse before they came across the Star Wars Federation. Although they do use credits for the more capitalist nations. However, there are still some currencies such as darseks and frangs. But the most common form of currency of the is gold pressed latinum. Latinum isn't used much yet rare in other parts of the NewVerse. Some civilizations outside of the Star Trek Galaxies discover other uses of latinum to convert into biomatter or can be broken down into nickel, iron, pergium, and cobalt when done by a specialist. Members of the Alliance The Star Trek Alliance is, of course, made of many different governments from Star Trek with each cultures have their own thing going on. The United Federation of Planets are the first thing that comes to mind when people think about the alliance. They are diplomatic, cooperative, and very open minded toward other civilizations which many do negotiate with. The Terran Empire, on the other hand, prefer to use brute force which acts as the primary military force that protects the United Federation of Planets. The UFP gets to be the pen while the Terran empire gets to be the sword. The Klingon Empire is more or less one of the muscles that protect the four Star Trek galaxies as well as protect them from invaders yet also take on hostile forces. The Klingon Empire fight along side the Romulan Republic, the Voth, and many other warlike species that assist with invasions against the invaders. This includes a few so-called enemies that are actually with the Star Trek Alliance. The Ferengi Alliance, on the other hand, are more interested in capitalism rather than warfare. They do most of the trade, money laundering, and control all the riches they have with other civilizations with some help from the UFP. To the Ferengi, money is everything and they help out with the negotiations of any trade. Yet they do get along with the Malon as both ally and economic competitor. But there are more than just the ones mention. There are dozens of different species and civilizations which makes the Star Trek Alliance a force to be recon with. Yet each and every single civilization in all four galaxies are completely autonomous. Military As a collection of different civilizations from Star Trek, the alliance has a huge armada of different ships of every kind. They have quite the variety of different ships from every culture in all four galaxies with a huge assortments ranging from tiny to huge with each and every one of them having their own unique designs with a great assortment of weapons. Not to mention that they do have strong shields and fast engines. As for their ground forces, they have a wide assortment of species to act as ground troops. The Vulcans are brilliant tacticians that use logic to determine the enemies next movements. The Ferengi has superior hearing that makes them excellent scouts and lookouts for the troops. Klingons are experts in warfare due to their warrior culture that fight with honor so they make excellent military advisors. The Ferasans have telepathic abilities which makes them handy when coordinating attacks. Orions have the ability to use their pheromones to seduce their targets which makes them handy when it comes to assassination. However, Changelings (or Founders) actually do a better job at assassination since they can disguise themselves. There are so many species that have their own abilities that it is hard to keep track of them all. They also have a selection of phaser and disruptor tanks and military hovercrafts depending on the culture. Shuttles are used to transport troops and vehicles across the battlefield rather than regular air vehicles. However, the Star Trek series doesn't have mechas to use when many civilizations have them. So, the Star Trek Alliance got help from the Armored Core series. Solar Systems Founding System The Founding System is actually the main capital between the four galaxies. The system is actually heavily guarded by Borg ships rather than United Federation of Planets, Terran Empire or any other form of other ships. The reason being is that the Borg Collective is more than capable of coordinating the defenses and they act as the first defense giving their overwhelming firepower. But there are other ships as well from other parts of the four galaxies that do come and defend this world as the last line of defense. Xilus System The Xilus System is actually an important system to the Star Trek Alliance because it contains many resources that is needed for the war effort. The Ferengi prize this system due to the huge deposits of latinum on these worlds. The United Federation of Planets prize this system due to the amount of dilithium, bilitrium, and rodinium for ships and converting antimatter along with monsatium for agricultural purposes. The Klingon Empire is more interested in xanthium and helios ore for their ship armor and baakonite for their bladed weapons. There are many resources that are necessary for almost everyday life and surprisingly that the resources have a peculiar molecular structure that can rejuvenate themselves after mining. The location of the Xilus System is highly classified since it would do a crippling blow to the Star Trek Alliance. Category:Factions Category:Civilizations Category:Canon Faction